


Change

by Saigoat



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha Ramsay Bolton, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood, Castration, Choking, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Torture, Knotting, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scars, Torture, used to be an alpha theon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saigoat/pseuds/Saigoat
Summary: Theon Greyjoy used to be a proud, boisterous Alpha. Ramsay takes him down a few pegs...and then a few more.
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Reek, Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy
Comments: 11
Kudos: 81





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I needed a break from writing my novel so I indulged myself with a little a/b/o

“Get the FUCK away from me,” the reproach sounded much weaker than the last time he had visited his little captive, “You bastard, get the fuck away...from me.”

“Now now, we’ve talked about that word Reek.” Ramsay sneered at the hunched figure, “I can take away a lot more than just your pathetic little knot.”

His precious pet did its best to scramble away from his presence, pressing his malnourished body to the kennel wall. If he had the wherewithal to move that fast his most recent wound must have healed up quite nicely. It brought a grin to the Bolton’s face to reminisce in the screams the former Greyjoy spat out when he took the flaying knife to his member.

“You should be thanking me, you’re not cut out to be an alpha, pet.” Stepping closer sent the mangled boy into a fit of shaking, “Not bright enough to lead, not strong enough to fight, and now...well you don’t really have what it takes anymore hmm?”

Theon began to sob, with every inch that monster moved forward the harder it wracked his form. From his pocket, he procured a dainty little syringe, its contents would hopefully help his captive to obey a little better. Crouching down, Ramsay used his free hand to grab the boy’s jaw, forcing him to meet the cruel gaze. Ice cold eyes raked over every swath of exposed skin, drinking in the deep red scars and dark bruises. Every gash was a saccharine memory, every bruise a trophy. He could get lost in his art at times, but this was his most prized piece and he planned on perfecting it. Pale pupils shot back up to lock onto their red-rimmed counterparts.

“You want to be good for me?” The question came slowly as if he were speaking to a child, “Right?”

The late lord shook his head almost violently, spitting on the ground before him, “Fuck off.”

“You see...that’s not exactly what I wanted to hear.”

With a crushing grip, he pulled Reek’s arm up to jab the needle in deep. It probably wouldn’t have been very painful if the prick hadn’t mouthed off, but Ramsay dug the syringe around to get his point across. Feebly, his charge tried to pull out of the vice-like hold on his mutilated appendage, crying out and protesting. Before he could really do much, Bolton shoved his arm away and stood up in a huff. Almost...grumpy? That he could have any fun with his plaything until the hormones kicked in. If Reek bled too much before they took hold it might get purged from his system. 

“What did you give me?” He dared to ask, “What the hell was in that?”

“I’ll be back,” He turned on his heel and made his way to the gate, “Do try and behave while I’m gone.”

“Wait! What the fuck was that! Ramsay!.”

Without another word his Lord stalked out of the kennels leaving him to stew in silence. His head was spinning, thoughts racing like a spooked horse. There could have been anything in that needle, he secretly hoped it might be poison to put him out of his misery but he doubted that it would be over that easily. He hardly kept his mind on whatever the contents may have been, between his legs ached terribly so. It took every fiber of his being not to cry again, the thought of his maimed manhood sent him spiraling. Sweet recollections of all the omegas he bedded turned sour in his mouth, he was ruined now, a disgusting freak. _ Freak...freak rhymes w- no no don’t lose your head Greyjoy. Robb will get you out...this is all just a bad nightmare. _

No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t shake the horrible feeling welling in his stomach, Robb wouldn’t come to get him. No one will, No one wants a filthy turn cloak milling around their home. That’s why he’s in this goddammed hell in the first place. The tears came once more, spilling down his dirty face, he was stuck here. This place was all he would know now, suffering...that’s all he would know. Maybe it’s what he deserves. Curling in on himself, the boy just laid there and tried to keep his mind blank, to no avail unfortunately. Every which way he turned hurt the tender, healing wound resting within his thighs, bile rose in his throat whenever the memory simmered to close to the surface. Prodding at other sensitive wounds took his wandering mind off the grotesque nub, but after a short while that only made him think of Mast- Ramsay.  _ That Bastard That fucking Bastard … mustn’t call him that it will make him angry...fuck fuck fuck.  _ His fists collided with his head, desperate to knock the intruding inner voices out. He despised the way the other man got into his head, played games that made no sense. He hated the way his scent lingered in the kennels...his scent? Theon sniffed the air, a faint warm smell that reminded him of the Bolton bastard. He hit himself again, he’d never been keen on another alpha’s scent before.

But there it was, he was almost disappointed that it was fading away; It was similar to wine, spiced, and hot. Warmth flooded his maimed body slowly but surely, it was foreign and odd. Pressing himself against the wall, panting like a dog, feverishly he attempted to rid himself of the urges and slammed his head against the rocks that made up the side of the kennel. It only served to make his skull ache and the awful ringing increase in volume. Loneliness used to be the last thing on his mind, ever grateful for a reprieve from his captor’s torment. It was quickly becoming a whole new torture in and of itself, he’d be elated if anybody were to walk through that door...even Ramsay. He needed something, Gods he wasn’t sure what, but he needed it badly. 

A weak whimper passed through his lips, though he squirmed it did nothing to alleviate the growing heat within him.  _ When will he be back? He said he was coming back...what if he never comes back? He’d never leave his reek right? Maybe he got sick of me. _

Focus was unachievable, he could hardly manage to breathe evenly. What was happening? This all felt so peculiar, it’s like someone flipped a switch...every minute felt like an hour. The scent was gone now...he felt vile for missing his kidnapper but the disgust slowly developed into desperation. This was going to be a rather long night.

The Bolton waited a solid three days before even considering wandering back into the kennels. He would have put it off a little longer but he was beginning to get a tad bit impatient. Plus if what the Maester said was true about the serum, then that will have been plenty of time for his pet to acclimate to his new status. It brought a devious smile to his face, just thinking about his pet wriggling on the floor like a bitch in heat. One carefree strut to the cages later, he was basking in the presence of his creature. He was curled up in a corner, letting the cool stones press into his fevered skin. Ramsay could already tell, even at this distance, that the wretched freak was shifting its hips and letting out small sighs. The darker haired man didn’t even have to utter a word, the moment he came close to the confinement Reek whipped around to face his Master. The boy’s visage was flushed and his chest heaved for every breath like he was starved for Ramsay’s smell. The beautiful conflict stayed in his wide eyes, he wasn’t sure whether or not to be giddy for his Lord’s return.

“You look like you’re in a better mood dear Reek. Have you had a change of heart?”

Silence hung in the air like a choking fog, the longer it continued the more irksome the lack of response. He deplored when his pet ignored him; Opting to keep quiet was not an answer.”

“So be it.” He turned to take his leave, “I guess we’ll try again in a few days.”

“W-wait.” It was nearly inaudible “Wait please...M-master.”

That stopped the larger figure in his tracks, his precious pet hadn’t called him that willingly once since the day he arrived.  _ What a lovely change of pace.  _ Wheeling around he took the time to soak up the scrawny bag of flesh weakly dragging himself to the bars. 

“What could you possibly want from me sweetling?” a wicked look warped his features, “I thought you didn’t have much of a stomach for me remember?”

“Please...I...I-i” He fell silent.

“Hmm? I’m afraid you’ll have to speak up dearest, I can’t seem to hear you.” Ramsay leaned ever so close to the openings between the bars, just out of reach. The former pushed himself against the gaps, not even daring to make eye contact lest he lose his nerve. His scent was all-consuming now, every fiber of his being screamed out in want.  _ What was this strange sensation? _

“Don’t leave.” Barely above a whisper, “I need...n--need.”

“What Reek?” False concern coated his voice, “What do you need?”

The ragged man looked so conflicted, every simple thought that crossed his mind seemed like an unsolvable puzzle; Like he was the only person left out of the joke. 

“M’lord.” The man choked out, “I need it...gods...dammit,”

The quiet was deafening; All-consuming.

“Anything...A-anything you want, just please,” Tears filled those broken, sea-glass eyes, “Touch me.”

The words were poison on his tongue, he detested these feelings boiling to a pitch within him. Every inch of his skin was white-hot, a persistent throbbing where his cock used to be. It was maddening; no matter how much he rubbed his thighs together the desperation never flagged. 

“Why the Hell would I want to touch  _ you. _ ” Ramsay sneered, “You’re fucking disgusting, begging me to bend you over like a common whore.”

Theon couldn’t help but let out a sob, Of course, his Lord knew he was a squalid creature. He reeked. Not fit enough to be an alpha, not pretty enough to be an omega. What kind of freak was he anyhow? His Master moved closer; his features contorted into some sick form of happiness. 

“You sound like a needy little omega in heat,” The jeering tone continued, “Is that what you are Reek?”

Humiliation kindled the fire in his belly, he knew exactly what Ramsay wanted to hear. It was his last shred of dignity dangling by a thread. What was left of his mind told him to stand his ground but his body screamed in protest. He squeezed his eyes shut.

“Yes...M-master,” He hated himself, “I’m your omega.”

When the kennel door swung open he thought his heart was going to give out. Frozen on the ground, all the boy could do was gawk at the figure before him. In an instant, Ramsay was looming above him, a dark visage of triumph. Quick like a whip he had a fistful of Reek’s hair gripped tightly in his pale hand as he leaned in to whisper sweetly to his pet.

“Good boy.”

Wasting no time, he wrenched Theon onto his stomach and pushed his head into the cold floor. Every breath came faster, this Master’s scent clouded the air and filled his lungs. Letting out a whine he canted his hips up, every second without Ramsay’s hands on him was an eternity.

“Eager are we?” The bastard reached down to run a hand on Theon’s healing nub, “Not even two months without your knot and you’re already begging to have mine inside you.”

There came no response, he only cried softly and spread his legs wider. The tender area sent electricity up his spine, unsure whether to lean into the touch or arch away. The hand in his hair left only to join the other in relieving Reek of his breeches. If he wasn’t blushing before, he certainly was red now. His last bit of self-worth snuffed out like a candle. A ragged gasp escaped his lips when Ramsay thrust fingers into his exposed hole, it burned like a hot knife.

“You’re even slick like an omega,” The voice was harsh, “What a filthy slut.”

The larger man worked his fingers in and out with fervor, paying no heed to the whimpers and pleas of the maimed figure below him. With his free hand, he stroked the lash markings that littered the back of Reek’s thighs. The whip had been none too kind to his pet, tearing him apart like paper. Much to Ramsay’s surprise, his creature leaned into the touch, moving his hips back to meet the motion of his fingers. It was a delectable sight.

Theon whined when the fingers left him, the emptiness burned worse. It wasn’t for long though, evading his notice his Lord had already lined himself up behind his pet. A crushing grip on his sides dragged him back to impale the man on his Master’s cock. He took him all the way to the hilt in one swift movement. Embarrassment licked at his insides when Reek let out a wanton moan at the full feeling. The blood trickling down the back of his legs didn’t seem to register in his thick haze, all he could focus on was Ramsay’s body pressed against his.

“Enjoying yourself Reek?” Gods that honeyed voice, “Do you like being fucked like a bitch?”

Vacantly the boy nodded, his rasping breath punctuated by gasps. The Bolton gave a sharp thrust into the creature beneath him pulling a shriek from it.

“I didn’t hear you, pet.”

“I-i love it.”

“What?”

“I...love it...Master.”

“Very good, Reek.” He laughed, “See, you can be taught to behave.”

Languid hands explored their art, prodding, and digging into recovering wounds. The weeping only spurred him on. Ramsay began to press into his captive, moving slowly at first and then gradually increasing the speed, pounding into his tearing hole. The warmth in Reek’s body quickly became a raging fire, feeling an alpha’s cock ruin him sent tendrils of humiliation licking up his mangled skin. _ Is this how the omegas he fucked felt? Helpless and used?  _

The pace didn’t slow, the pain was mixing so sweetly with the pleasure and his form quivered and shook. Ramsay grabbed a fistful of tangled hair once again and yanked his head back with a sudden force, it ripped a scream from the creature. 

“Maybe I should have my boys spread you open too,” Bolton hissed, “Would that be enough to satisfy my greedy pet?”

“Anything y-you want M’Lord!”

“I should tie you up and have you bred like the bitch you are.”

“Y-y...yes Master.”

“I bet you’d love to have half the Dreadfort pinning you down and fucking you senseless, that’s all you’re good for Reek.” He was digging his nails down the welp’s scarred back, leaving angry red lines.

“Good Reek, good good Reek.”

He dug his remaining fingers into the stone below him, every thrust tugged at his hair and arched his back further. He could feel his Master’s cock swell inside him, his knot filling him up painfully. The agonizing rhythm flagging ever so slightly as Ramsay bore down on his charge. Hunching down to bite into Theon’s pale neck. He could feel the skin rip between his teeth, pouring blood into his mouth. The pleasure welled inside him, a pool of molten liquid, if he still had a prick he might have came. With a few more violent juts, Ramsay spilled into his creature. The flood of seed was warm, it spread inside him and filled him up. You’d think he was drowning the way he gasped for air, crying pitifully to himself as his kidnapper remained clinging to his back. HIs knot remained inside him, stretching him open and ripping his tender entrance. With the glow of content slowly fading the agony grew rapidly. The realization of what he had done hit him like a tidal wave. It made him sick to his stomach, but he dare not wretch with his Lord tethered to him so intimately. 

In his state, he almost didn’t notice the little pinch in his arm, when his gaze darted over just in time to see Ramsay pulling the needle out of his appendage with a dark smirk plastered on his face.

“I'll have you trained to be a proper omega in no time Reek.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at saigoat on tumblr for more content! Comments and kudos are cherished and appreciated


End file.
